All For You
by House-M.D.-Lover
Summary: Begins in the Marauder's seventh year and continues long past that. Heavy Lily and James but also includes relationships between other characters such as Sirius Black and his latest crush.
1. Meeting

The February wind bit the back of his neck and Sirius Black shivered violently as he reached into his satchel and pulled out his scarf. As he tightened the knitting around his neck he saw a very familiar figure in the distance. He stopped and waited for her to say something, when nothing happened he swallowed deeply and began to speak.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be out?" He called watching his own breath swirl out in front of him. It danced its way in the air until it finally drifted higher into nothingness. When he used to live at home that was how he always felt. People would pay attention to him for a second and then move on with their lives as if he was never there.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that same question?" The girl made no effort to move closer; Sirius copied and stayed where he was. He could feel the snow merge together and become hard under the weight of his body.

"Touché. I secretly want to be a professional ice dancer and I come here every morning to practice before anyone else is awake. You?" he said with sarcasm raging in his voice.

"Belt up Black. As Head Girl of Ravenclaw it is my job to report you for being out of your room before five. Maybe if you gave me a legitimate reason I would understand and keep my mouth shut." Her arms lay folded across her abdomen, her posture straight and motionless; her face gazed at him like stone staring at a bricks.

"Why in bleeding hell would I tell you that? It's none of your bloody business."

"Stop being such a wanker and just tell me what you've been up to Black. Is this some sort of prank you and Potter are pulling?"

"You think you scare me? You're going to tell on me; report me to the Professors? News flash: if it isn't you doing it now, I'll have done something else to get in trouble by lunch." In a fit of anger he turned on his heels and started storming back towards the castle. Midstride he turned around to face towards her again, "One more thing. You always think the worse of people. You see me and think 'Sirius Black, he must be up to no good.' Even if you have no evidence that's always your first thought. You're wrong." Sirius quickly disappeared from her sight and vanished into the horizon.

At seven o'clock the faint sound of an alarm was buzzing near James Potter's head. Without opening his eyes he reached over and threw the alarm clock onto the floor.

"That isn't going to work James." Sirius groaned as he stuffed his head underneath his scarlet pillow. Sirius had walked into the room at five-thirty, and had laid completely awake for the last hour and a half. This was his typical routine, nobody ever knew that he had left earlier in the morning and had only returned an hour before; he was good at acting asleep. "Your mum charmed it, remember? It's the unbreakable, un-turn-off-able alarm clock. Unless you get up it's going to keep getting louder."

"I don't want to get up. You turn it off." James yelled as he covered his ears with his hands.

"No way!" Sirius yelled as the alarm's noise began to grow with intensity. Without opening his eyes James Potter jerked off the blankets and threw his pillow at Sirius hitting him square in the face. James walked over and picked the device off from the floor.

"I'm up, I'm up." He grumbled and set it down on the nightstand, the room instantly fell silent.

"Thank Merlin." Peter called as he sat up in bed and stretched his pudgy arms into the air above his head.

"Where's Remus?" as if on cue a small whistling noise came from Remus' bed. A few weeks ago the Marauders had noticed that his snoring sounded like a small puppy breathing.

"I can't believe he slept through that commotion. Should we wake him up?" Peter's meek voice questioned as he rolled off his bed and onto the cold, hard floor.

"No, let him sleep as long as possible. The full moon is two days away; he spent all of last night moaning and tossing in his sleep." Sirius said as he too swung his legs over and let his warm feet touch the freezing ground.

"I don't know Pads; if you moan in your sleep it's usually a good thing." James joked and immediately had his pillow thrown back at him. "Just sayin'" James laughed in good spirits as he continued to get ready for the day.

"What time is it?" Remus groaned as he sat up in bed and looked at his three best friends.

"It's nearly eight Moony" Sirius said as he began to pull on one long black sock. "We didn't want to wake you up earlier than needed. You sounded like you had a rough night; you kept groaning and thrashing about."

"Yeah…I'm in the forty-eight hour zone. Welcome to Hell, population: Remus Lupin." He sighed rubbing his baggy eyes.

"Cheer up Moony!" said James giving him a sympathetic glance, "It's Thursday…that means Charms with Ravenclaw. And Emma is your partner." The thought of seeing Emma Night, even if only for one class, immediately made Remus feel better.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please read and review. Next three chapters are already written so I'll update soon. I'll also update my other stories later this weekend. : ) Also, I plan on this story being a little longer than my normal ones, it begins with Lily and James and will end sometime with Harry's kids.**


	2. Talking

"What's wrong with you?" Emma called to her best friend, Catherine.

"I think I messed up. I had a chance with…" she looked around trying to see if anyone else was in ear shot, "…you know who…" she said just in case, "…and I blew it like a manticore"

"Catherine, what are you talking about? Where did you see Siri?"

"I saw _Sirius_ this morning. At four thirty-eight to be exact." Catherine said as she pulled one of her slender arms through the sleeve of her black cloak.

"Rewind. You saw Sirius Black at four thirty-eight this morning?" Emma's mouth was wide open; thousands of questions began to fly through her mind. _What was Sirius doing out that early? What was Catherine doing out that early? Was Remus with them?_

"Yeah, I have no idea what he was doing out that late…or rather early. I had gone out because I woke up and could see him from our window. It was weird, because he was the only one out of those four goons." Catherine said almost as if she had been reading Emma's mind.

"Give me three hours and I'll get to the bottom of it all." Emma smiled mischievously, both girls found it very convenient that she was indeed best friends with Sirius. The two had grown up as neighbors, both of their families' favoring darker magic. Being the two outliers created an intense and unbreakable bond between the two young wizards.

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" she squealed and jumped up into the air while throwing her arms around Emma. In third year Catherine confessed her attraction towards Sirius to Emma, who, at the time, thought it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. _Sirius? Really? You could do so much better than him,_ Emma had said. _You can't tell me he isn't gorgeous. There is no way you've never been attracted to him?_ Catherine had countered her. _Uhm…ew…he's like my brother. A long time ago I liked him…but only for a day. Like I said he's virtually my brother._ They both laughed and schemed a way to set Catherine and Sirius up. Three years later and nothing as much as a hug, in fact the two often fought over Emma's friendship and other ridiculous things.

The four boys began descending down the main stairs, at the base stood a brunette Ravenclaw whose arms were folded neatly across her chest. At the sight of her Sirius immediately turned around and began to climb back up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't Siri." Emma called out to him, "Come back down here, you and I are going to have a talk." She began to tap her foot impatiently as the boy reluctantly turned back around and continued to walk down the stairs.

"Emma! Good to see you. You're looking quiet dapper today." Sirius announced cheerfully as he got closer to the girl.

"I'm not buying it. Get your arse down here!" she called up once more. Finally he reached where she was standing, "Would you like to have this conversation in public or private?"

"Private." He said, at that word she reached for his hand and dragged him into the girls' loo. A first year who was washing her hands stared shocked for a moment before quickly running off.

"Are you going to tell me why Catherine found you roaming outside at four-thirty this morning?" Sirius was leaning against the sink, his hands casually in his pockets.

"I don't know. I woke up early and got bored." Lie. It didn't take any effort for Emma to detect when Sirius was lying, and it was blatantly obvious to her now that the boy was not telling the truth.

"Do you plan on telling me the truth?" she asked him.

"No." It was also easy for her to tell when the boy was upset. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a half smile.

"Sirius, you know you can talk to me about anything." He nodded and turned away from the girl. His arms now were folded across his chest as if trying to protect himself from something.

"_Colloportu_" Emma muttered pointing her wand at the door, there was a loud click as it locked. Sirius just continued to face the wall, even as he began to explain.

"I went to James' house for break because, as you know, my family no longer wants me. We were having a really wonderful time but then it just became hard to see them being so…normal and knowing that I'll never have that. The Potters are so good to me, they treat me like I'm their own son, but at the end of the day I'm a Black. I don't have a family. They're so accepting of James, they love him unconditionally. I just want that, I want that feeling of…" his voice trailed off.

"Home?" Emma completed knowing exactly how he felt.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I mean, I have you…you're my family…but that's it. Anyway, lately I've been staying up late thinking about that, when I can't sleep I go wandering around the castle to try and clear my head. It has probably happened seven times since break ended." As he turned to face Emma she could see his gorgeous eyes had become red and puffy, silent tears had been falling from his face.

"Does James know?" She asked as she pulled the black haired boy into a tight hug.

"No, James doesn't know I go out in the mornings. I'm back before anyone is up. Remus is the only one who knows. He saw me crawling back into bed once, but he didn't ask questions and I didn't tell him anything." He sighed as the two friends pulled away from each other's embrace. "But enough about me, how are you holding up?"

"Well. Nothing that isn't to be expected, a headache of course and my bones started to hurt this morning" she sighed.

"Remus had a hard night too. He spent the entire eight hours whimpering. It always amazes me how much better you look than Remus. Even on your worse day it is nothing compared to him on his best." He stroked her soft chestnut hair.

"I was trained, remember? I'm good at hiding what I feel." She said almost laughing.

"I know, and I don't like that. One day you've got to tell someone what those _monsters_ did to you." He paused after the word those while he tried to think of a word to describe such vial creatures – a _monster_ was the best he could come up with.

"Yeah," she mused "One day I will." Emma hadn't told anyone what had happened to her as a child, not even Sirius Black knew the entire story. The start of her life was a nightmare; she was bred for the dark wizards to experiment on. Plain and simply she was their guinea pig.

"I love you." He said smiling down at her. Their friendship could outlast even an apocalypse.

"Come on Siri, let's go back before we start to raise questions." Emma said as she muttered the counter spell and the door flew open.


	3. Confessing

"Catherine." Sirius nodded as he sat down acknowledging the girl sitting across from him.

"Emma, there seems to be a misplaced Gryffindor at our table, perhaps someone should redirect him to where he's supposed to sit." She said as she casually drank a sip of her drink and turned to face her best friend who now sat directly next to her.

"I suppose you're right Catherine." Emma said playing along. Even though Sirius and she were extremely close Emma would never pass an opportunity to mess with him.

"Why aren't you making Lily leave your table?" he asked pointing toward the gorgeous auburn haired girl who sat next to him.

"Because we like her." Emma said jokingly as Sirius gave her a hurt puppy-dog glance, stood up and walked back to the Gryffindor table. The moment he was out of ear shot Catherine and Lily both eagerly faced Emma.

"Tell us everything! What was he doing out so late?" Emma debated if she should answer truthfully, it didn't take her but a second to realize she needed to think up a clever lie. So she said exactly what Sirius had told her when he wasn't telling the truth.

"He simply woke up early and got bored." They clearly weren't buying it so she added a little more to make it believable, "I personally think the four of them are up to something."

"Probably." Lily said as she twirled her spoon in the bowl. "They haven't done anything in the last two days – something big is going to happen. I can just feel it. Look over there and tell me it doesn't look like they're up to something." The two other girls cocked their heads at an angle where they could clearly see the four marauders leaning in and whispering to one another. Lily too starred at the four trouble makers.

"Is Remus okay?" Lily asked as she continued to stare at the group of seventh years.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is." Emma said too quickly. Catherine being in the know and Lily being too polite brought no attention to her fast response.

"Well, as Head Girl, I'm going to go make sure. He seems so off colour." Lily announced as she stood up and walked back to the Gryffindor table. Once she began talking to the boys Catherine turned to Emma and began talking to her about what the two friends had name "_the situation_."

"When are you going to tell Lily? She's the only one of us who doesn't know."

"Between you and Sirius it's only a matter of time until she finds out. I could care less; it's Remus who I'm worried about." Emma said as she played with her food. She pushed the piles of pumpkin-pancakes around on her plate.

"You care a lot about him, don't you?" Emma nodded, "Do you _like_ him?" Catherine urged as she starred at her best friend.

"Well…I mean…I wouldn't use…it's just that…he…yes, I do _like_ him." Emma said sighing as she put her fork down and smiled to herself as she began to think of the sandy haired boy. Catherine immediately squealed.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you!" Her voice suddenly became very serious, "And why exactly haven't you told me about this crush before?"

"I didn't know if it was real. I mean, he's attractive but I didn't want people thinking that was the only reason I liked him. Also, his _condition_; it feels good to have someone you can talk to about these things." Emma sighed thinking about how wonderfully Remus and she matched, "But none of it matters because I know he's not interested in me."

"I wouldn't say that. He seems to be very fond of you. If he didn't like you then why would he be walking over here now?" Emma, who had been absent mindedly looking at her food, snapped her head up and watched as the shabby boy made his way over to their table.

"Emma, I would like to talk to you. Privately."

A/N: Please review the story. : )


	4. Scheming

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love to read them. :)**

His hand reached out to help her stand and she gracefully took it. Throwing both legs over the bench she stood up. For a moment she stood innocently holding his hand, as if she were a normal and could experience bliss. Just as soon as the feeling came it vanished as she saw Remus examining her scarred hand, it was cradling gently in his but she harshly pulled back. He looked stunned for a moment and shrugged it off. Internally she cursed herself for being so stupid. She had the chance to feel Remus' touch and she blew it. Just one more thing she messed up.

"Sirius said you might want someone to talk to..." his soft voice interrupted her jumbled thoughts. "…and he thought I would be a good listener. Does this have something to do with our _thing_?" he asked not wanting to say anything too specific as they made their leave of the room.

"Pre-moon syndrome is a bitch. Nothing you don't already know." She laughed nervously as he pulled her into a secluded corner. She stared as he placed one hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to trust me. There are only two of us in this school, we need each other. And I need you to be able to tell me anything." His eyes locked with hers and she couldn't stop that tingling that had begun in her stomach.

"I'm just having a hard time…remembering things. Not as in I'm forgetting them – although I wish I could – but it just bothers me to think about what happened. I'm not sure if Sirius told you…" she paused interrupting herself, "…I'm not sure he actually knows. I've told him some things, but he doesn't know everything that happened. Look, Remus, I really don't talk about this stuff. It's not just you; I don't talk to anyone about it."

"Well, if you ever want to…just know I'm here." Remus held a disappointed look across his face, one that Emma knew she had caused.

"I appreciate it. Thanks." She said nodding with a half smile, Remus just slowly leaned up against the wall. They stood awkwardly in silence until Emma glanced at Remus and saw that he was particularly weak looking. His thin, pale skin clung to his cheeks and his already large robes hung baggier on his frail frame. "Do you want me to take you down to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, no, no. I'm fine." She gave him a questioning glance, "Okay. Fine. I would very much appreciate it. Thanks for offering." He pushed himself away from the wall and the two began meandering towards the infirmary together.

"I'm bored James." Sirius complained as he plopped down onto the common room sofa. His limbs fell loosely to his sides and molded with the furniture.

"Do you suppose we should plan a prank?" James asked Sirius whose arms now spread across the entire couch.

"I don't know, I think Evans is on to us. Plus it's rather close to Moony's time, should we really risk a prank? She's already going to be watching us like a hawk." Sirius picked up pieces of paper and began tossing it into the air.

"Good point Siri. I don't know what to do. Without pranks our lives are…"

"Meaningless." Sirius ended in a melodramatic voice as he draped the back of his hand across his forehead as if he was about to faint.

"I was just going to say boring, but whatever."

"What the hell? Let's go for it. What are we going to do?" Sirius asked sitting up on the sofa.

"Change Slytherins' house colors?"

"Done."

"Paint the field pink?"

"Done."

"Make Lily a blonde?"

"Done."

"Ride a Hippogriff while shouting 'The Muggles are coming! The Muggles are coming,' because everyone loves mocking Paul Revere?"

"Done."

"How about…scare some first years into believing the school is being attacked by a herd of vengeful unicorns."

"Done. Look James we've done like everything in the history of everything. We need some new material."

"What haven't we done? Oh…I've got an idea."


End file.
